lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ling Shin
Ling enjoys lounging around like any normal cat would do and doesn’t like to be disturbed when she’s trying to relax. She also enjoys drinking warm milk as she would always be present next to a bowl of it or have a small cup in her hands drinking it while in the midst of reading a book. Ling feels that reading stimulates the mind and reads just about anything, even if the particular genre does not interest her. She’s used to exploring new things and adapting them to her lifestyle. She’s just as knowledgeable as Artemis, Luna and Diana as she’s quite a skilled strategist in and outside of battle. She’s actually taken part first hand in dangerous battles throughout the years and has trained alongside the wisest and skilled mages and wizards to become almost as skilled as them. Ling is not only known for being witty but intelligent as well, holding an intimate knowledge of every solar kingdom and their workings. While she may be of noble birth, she acts different from other nobles, like instructing her subordinates to address her without using honorific suffixes but has settled on being addressed as Lady Ling Shin. She prefers spending most of her time in cat form and occasionally takes delight in transforming in front of people just to see their shocked reaction due to her cat form giving the appearance that she is male. Although relatively calm and mature when a situation calls for it, Ling is quite laid back and playful, often or flirting with those younger than her. Because Ling is a strict guardian cat when she trains others, she’s not really a favorite in the eyes of others. She does not tolerate any failures, which is why she views the present Sailor Senshi as weak warriors, especially Sailor Moon. She can be a very crude and blunt person whenever she speaks towards others and will not hesitate to retaliate back when someone dares to insult her. Back talk is simply something she cannot stand and refused to be spoken to in such a manner. Ling also dislikes it when people with power abuse it for their own selfish purposes, which the prime example of that being the many enemies the Senshi have had to fight and defeated and another being rulers who uses their power to take advantage of innocent people. Ling has a lot of over confidence in her abilities which can be her downfall in battle from time to time. At the very least, she tries to assist others in battle whenever necessary. She also take great pride in her appearance as a human and a cat and becomes angry whenever someone dares insult either form. Appearance Ling is a young woman of average height being 5'7'' with long purple hair that she always wears up in a ponytail and golden-colored eyes. She is a dark skinned with a slender figure, her breasts being her most noticeable feature on her as they're around at least a D cup. Her standard attire consists of a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown colored shoes that she wears on her feet, allowing her for stealth and easy use of her powers. She previously wore a beige neck warmer, which she pulled up to cover her face in order to hide her identity, but seems to have forgone its use. She also occasionally wears long beige wrist and leg warmers, each secured by bands. Ling is able to transform into a small black cat for long periods of time. In this form, she has a distinctive male voice and golden eyes. Ling had become part of the Callistian Military, able to blend in with the rest of the troops, being skilled enough to run her own squadron known as the House of Godly Gears. As the captain, she wore the same sleeveless and backless uniform with long black wrist guards with a black ribbon tied around her neck. At the time, her hair was much shorter compared to her hair that has now grown longer. History Ling Shin was born the Princess of the Shin Family, one of the four noble families born in the City of Callisto Holy Gears in the Kingdom of Jupiter. She lived and grew up in the Shin mansion with childhood friends Kenneth Mann and Tyler Tsukishira and during that time, they played together daily under the Rokyoku Hill training space that Kenneth had built when they were children. When Ling got older, she became the Corps Commander of the Executive Militia of the House of Holy Gears while serving as the 22nd generational head of the Shin family, becoming the first woman to ever hold the position. Sometime later, she served as the Commander-in-Chief of the House of Holy Gears, as the position is traditionally held by the heads of the Shin family. Eventually, she raised to the position Captain of the 2nd Division, further uniting formerly separate military arms together, something that was also traditionally done by her family. She decided later on to change her role as Corps Commander of the Executive Militia to being the Corps Commander of the Correction Corps. While commander, she took in a younger girl named Stacey Marcus as a personal bodyguard. She recognized the talent and potential that the girl had and became her mentor as well as her friend. She taught Stacey most of the techniques that she knew. Ling recommended that Kenneth, her 3rd Seat, be appointed to the recently opened position of Captain of the 12th Division after the former captain had been promoted. Prior to presenting Kenneth with the news of the open position, she had a sparring session with him at the Rokyoku Hill training space and before retiring back to the barracks, she informed him that she'd recommended him for such a high position. Stacey confronted Ling, concerned that she was overestimating Kenneth's capabilities and proceeded to explain that she believed it had been a mistake to appoint him as Corps Commander of the Detention Unit. Stacey continued by stating he was undeserving of such a position while Ling readily admitted that Kenneth was not really a hard worker, she dismissed Stacey's criticisms, playfully insinuating that her focus on him must mean that she was interested in him romantically which she immediately denies. After spending the day with Kenneth, she returns to the second division barracks to show Ling her evidence of Kenneth’s lack of competence in his position. Stacey arrives only to find him already there talking to her where she is told that he would be taking the captain proficiency exam and she stands there in disbelief at hearing this. Ling confirms it and suggests to Stacey that Stacey attend the exam as well. While captains are normally allowed to attend the exams, she had special permission to allow Stacey to attend. She’s confused as to why should she be there until Ling tells her there is no need for any secrets to be kept as she knows she is attracted to Kenneth and Stacey immediately denies this claim again. But Ling explains to her that she knows all about how Stacey’s been following him around all day, however, she explains to her that the reason she was doing so was to prove that he was lazy, incompetent and not worthy of Ling’s praising. Ling is later among the other captains of the other squads awaiting for the start of the ceremony at which upon Kenneth’s arrival to the first division barracks where he is formally introduced to the other campus. Ling chastises him from being so reluctant and tells him that he’s already captain so he should just stand stall and deal with it. A few days later, he takes over the twelfth division and Ling is informed by a member of her squad that he had entered into the Detention Unit property with claims that he was previously given the approval to do so. Though she doesn’t recall such a thing but asked is asked whether or not should she have him removed seeing as how she doesn’t remember but she tells her squad members not to bother and let him do what he likes. Stacey becomes distressed at hearing this and tries to give her voice of disapproval but Ling tells her to calm down as it is Kenneth they’re talking about and that he must have an idea of some sort in mind for doing what he’s doing. Ling appeared to be on good terms with members of the Shirasuki noble family as she would often visit their manor to play tag with the young boy named Hideyoshi Shirasuki. She’d been asked to train the boy by his grandfather, the head of the Shirasuki family as well as the captain of the sixth division squad members. Upon seeing the arrival of Ling, Hideyoshi swings his sword at her and calls her a were-cat, hinting that by then, Ling had already mastered the ability to be able to transform from a human to a feline at will anytime she chose to. Ling would laugh and playfully tease Hideyoshi, calling him ‘Little Yoshi’ and complains that such a greeting was unnecessary after she came all the way to see him. Hideyoshi yells at her saying that he doesn’t want to see her and has no time to waste with her since he’d soon be the head of the Shirasuki family. While asking if that is the case she steals the ribbon holding his hair back. Hideyoshi quickly turns and swings his sword at her, but she uses easily dodges. Ling laughs at him and exclaims that if the head of the Shirasuki clan can get his hair tie stolen by a girl who’s just playing, then the future of the Shirasuki Clan has become bleak, though this was just a ploy in order to entice him into another game of tag. Nine years later, Ling is present at an emergency meeting between the captains of the House of Holy Gears where the Captain Commander is giving a report on random disappearances of the ninth division captain and his lieutenant along with other high ranking members of the division. One of the captains states that they had previously sent out someone to investigate the disappearances. It is declared that he would choose five captains to form an investigation team. When a very winded and frantic Kenneth shows up to ask that he be allowed to go with the investigation team as he had previously sent his lieutenant to the sight of the disappearances, he is summarily told no by the Captain-Commander. When he protests he is chastised by Ling, who tells him he's acting pathetic and that he should get a grip on himself. The Captain-Commander continues naming the members of the investigation team and tells Ling that she is to standby for further orders. The next day, Kenneth and Tyler are arrested under the orders of the Central 46 Chambers. It immediately became evident that they had been set up by another captain, but were given no right to defend themselves and prove their innocence. As a result, they were quickly given their sentences. Kenneth was sentenced to be stripped of all of his powers to live as a human and exiled to Earth for committing crimes against researching and invoking forbidden phenomenon as well as deceiving and inflicting injury to his fellow comrades. As for Tyler, he was sentenced to life imprisonment for "using forbidden Kido techniques." Before either of their sentences could be executed a masked Ling had entered the building, after getting past security and rescued both of the men, then took them to a secret underground area unknown to anyone else. In this secluded area she yelled at the both of them about how mad she was for excluding her in on their plan and revealed she’d found eight injured squad members who’d been used as test subjects by the captain that had framed Kenneth and Tyler. However, before anything could be explained, much less said in regards to it, Tyler speaks up saying that he is worried for her safety and that she would be tracked down and killed for her actions but Ling calmly says not to as she would find a way to escape. And she did. She left the entire kingdom of Jupiter, leaving behind all of her titles and positions, thus relieved of her high status. Ten years after her disappearance, she is later succeeded by her bodyguard as the second division captain and commander of the House of Holy Gears by her protégé, Stacey. She’d gone to Earth to hide out as Kenneth had done so and took on the disguise of a talking male animal guardian from the Jupiter Kingdom and for years she only sat back and watched the many events unfold in regards to the Sailor Senshi. While she didn’t like what she saw and felt that things could’ve been done better, she didn’t step in, believing at the time that if she were to have revealed herself to any of the Senshi, she’d give away who she was and be sought after by anyone from Callisto. Her skills as a warrior have not diminished and she has given much advice and training to others in need of assistance in their abilities. She worked alongside Kenneth who bought an abandoned magic shop and became the owner, making Ling co-owner of it. During her time on Earth, she’s come across other magical beings like Diana, the daughter of guardian cat Luna due to her union with Chojiro whom Ling finds to be annoying since he’s always coming to her and Kenneth for supplies and often yells at him that the pactios he makes others form aren’t cheap and needs to stop contracting them so frivolously. While Diana is the same way, it is in a lesser manner which at the very least, Ling tolerates but chastises her as well but not as much as she does her father. Ling feels that it is about time that the Sailor Senshi unlocked their true potential to where they won’t need their Senshi abilities anymore but of course, considering where things are going at the rate they are, she is waiting for the right time to step in and if necessary, she will at least attempt to help out in any upcoming battles without hopefully revealing too much about her own self. Plot Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Transformations *''Human & Feline Identity - Ling possess a unique ability which allows her to shape-shift into a black cat at will. She has apparently possessed the ability for years, and it's apparently known to others she knew from that time. She apparently has no set time limit on the transformation. In cat form, Ling can still channel her powers and move at incredible speeds, though she is physically limited by the form. Her transformation also allows her a complete disguise, as her voice in this form is deep enough for most to assume she is a male. This, of course, leads to awkward situations when she reveals her true form. Magical Abilities *''Magic Practitioner'' - Ling has experience with casting spells and rituals, fire magical energy blasts (out of her mouth as a cat & out of her hands as a human) and is able to summon magic circles for others to form probationary contracts with each other, which is something she considers to be a last resort as those contracts are not toys and dislikes the fact that Chojiro makes them so frivolously and for the wrong reasons. *''Enhanced Speed'' - Like any normal cat, Ling is able to run with quick speed to avoid being caught but because she is a magically cat, her speed is enhanced times five, which is easy for her whenever she needs to make a quick getaway. *''Enhanced Strength'' - When Ling is human, she’s able to gain a sufficient amount of strength by concentration and focusing her ki energy to where she’s able to lift things that are twice her size and punch significantly hard enough to crack the ground or a boulder to bits or even send someone flying. This strength is usually native to those from the Valeria Kingdom because the people of there are greatly empowered magical beings, but it isn't that hard to pick up and learn. This move can easily be learned by anyone who is patient enough to take their time to listen and get it right the first time without hurting someone or themselves in the process. *''Enhanced Endurance'' - Despite her own admission of being out of shape, Ling has shown to be a very resilient warrior. Feline Capabilities *''Sense of Smell'' - Ling, like any cat has the sense of smell of a regular domestic house cat but it is enhanced to where she is able to pick up not only the scent of humans but other beings as well. She’s able to tell if someone is completely human or a human mixed with the blood of another being like demon, angel, vampire, etc. Every being has a specific scent and Ling is able to tell by using the power of the crescent moon gem on her forehead to be able to get a good whiff of a person’s scent to decipher just what a half-blood human is mixed with. Because she is Callistian, she’s able to pick up the scent of others that are from the Jupiter Kingdom and others from respective planetary kingdoms. *''Flexibility'' - Whether Ling is a cat or human she is incredibly flexible. In an event that she ends up falling, she is able to land on all four of her paws as a cat but on the tips of her feet as a human, unharmed. Due to her flexibility, she’s able to evade oncoming attacks as a human when someone is trying to make an attempt to punch or kick her, which she dodges with ease by moving swiftly from side to side. To add onto it, she adds in a few defensive hand moves to block her opponents from making contact with her by holding her hands outward and back whenever their fists come at her or simply back flipping and using both of her feet to kick them to knock them off their feet. *''Tail Whip'' - Ling can use her tail as a weapon in human form as a whip to attack her enemies with. It extents to the length of a whip and she grips it and starts slinging it and it is actually very effective. Equipment *''Anken'' - Small knives which Ling hides in her boots. She can launch them at a target with a swing of her leg. Other Abilities *''Telepathy'' - Ling is able to telepathy both as a human and cat to communicate with others to come to her aid if necessary. Telepathy is common in magical cats and can be hard to control if not careful with it. Ling has complete control over this ability but does not require the help of others or rather she refuses to call on the help of others. Her telepathy works on both humans and cats, able to establish telepathic links with both species that have the same power. She can even set up telepathic walls to keep others from reading her mind to where if they attempted to, they would be subjected to a large migraine from a loud noise ringing in their head. There are just some things that Ling prefers to keep private and hates mind-reading invaders. *''Shunpo Master'' - Ling is highly skilled in the use of Shunpo, a high speed movement ability. Though this is by no means a unique skill, as most with enough training are able to perform it to various degrees but it is Ling who holds the title of 'Flash Goddess' because she has mastered this ability to such an extent that she can appear in several places as once and wipe out an entire ground army of military soldiers (and other opponents) in a matter of seconds. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected. She has mastered all of the speed-oriented techniques and even created some of her own. The full extent of her abilities remain unclear and it is revealed that she can still perform Shunpo even while in her cat form. Unfortunately for her, she is not as fast as she is in her true form. *''Hakuda Master'' - Ling, as former Commander-in-Chief is one of the most accomplished hand-to-hand combatants. Neither Luna nor Artemis can match her skill level but it is possible that Luna's daughter Diana is somewhere getting close. Her mastery of the art form is so great that she uses it exclusively as her form of combat altogether. She has been shown to take down nearly 50 members of opposing military squads with only Hakuda when face to face with guns. *''Taketonbo (Bamboo Dragonfly)'' - A hakuda technique involving a simple yet effective throw that suddenly and violently flips an opponent upside down. *''Raiken (Thunder King Fist)'' - A hakuda technique involving a series of ultra-high-speed punches delivered using both arms. Other Skills *''Master Assassin'' - As the former Commander-in-Chief House of Godly Gears, Ling was and still is one of the foremost masters of the art of assassination. She has repeatedly shown impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen. When necessary, she can effectively exploit having an advantage against an opponent or hiding her presence. *''Master Strategist'' - As the former head of her clan and ex-commander, Ling has shown herself to be a capable leader. Repeatedly, she has shown to be insightful and crafty, quickly capable of understanding any situation that presents itself and adjust to it effectively. Ling Gallery lingshin001.png lingshin002.png lingshin003.png lingshincat.jpg|Ling in Feline form Trivia *Ling's character design was based off of Yoruichi Shihoin from the Bleach series. *Ling has a tribal tattoo on the outside of her left thigh. *Ling is acquainted with Chojiro and Diane as she and Kenneth are the ones that supply them with the materials they need in the magic that they practice. Also See *Luna *Artemis *Diana *Chojiro Arashima *Planetary Kingdoms *Sailor Senshi